Daddy's Little Girl
by Anoke
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have been fighting, vegeta leaves and ill from a new virus. the doctors say there is no hope. bulla does not want him leave her. She wrote a song to make him feel better.. No FLAMS


**Daddy's Little Girl**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Dragon ball z or Daddy's little girl By Frankie J**

**Summary: **Vegeta and Bulma have been fighting, vegeta leaves and gets very ill from a new virus. the doctors say there is no hope. little seven year old bulla does not want her daddy to leave her. She wrote a song to make him feel better..

**No Flammers, it is a sappy fic and Out of Character.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bulla snuck into her father's hospital room to give him a letter..

She walked over to the bed post and put it by his bed. she kissed her daddy one last time before leaving the room.

Later that night vegeta awoke to see a little card sealed in a pink envelope sitting aside his bed. He picked it up and began to read.

I sat and watched my parents fight, they both said things they did not mean but both were to proud to say "im sorry". you fought over all the time you trained, you fought over all the time momma spent on her inventions. you fought over how to raise us... Even trunks could not take this fighting, he left to Goten's. I was heartbroken.. my family was falling apart.. everything i cared for, and loved was going away faster than it came! You had left and swore never to come back. But you were wrong... you came back a week later, sicker than you have ever been.. you were coughing histerically... Mommy put aside the hate she felt and took you to the doctor.. the doctors informed you that you had caught a brand new virus.. they do not have a treatment for this virus.. Mommy asked how long he had to live.. The doctors said not long.. You could not believe this! After all the battles you had went through, all the hard times.. you would die from a virus... the great sayian prince.. I care to much for you daddy to leave! please dont.. i dont know if you care about what i just wrote.. or if you even took the time to read it.. But daddy your my everything!!

I wrote this for you.. i wrote it from when things started getting bad.. and to how they ended.

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

_And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about everything_

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe_

_And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father father listen listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go don't have to go_

_Father father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

_Please don't let him go don't let him go_

_I'm begging you so I'm begging you so_

_There open his eyes_

_There ain't no more time_

_To tell him that I love him more_

_Then anything in the world_

_It's Daddy's little girl_

_Father father listen listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go don't have to go_

_Father father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_She was Daddy's Little Girl..._

Vegeta just sat there staring blindly at the letter his little girl had wrote. it broke his heart to think she was going through so much. he did not want to leave her.. he would stay if he could...

Vegeta picked up a pen and wrote her a little letter.. and it wrote

To Daddy's Little Girl.

You know i love you, and i will never truly leave you. You have to be strong for everyone. Do what you said you would. because deep down.i could never leave you.

Just as vegeta finished writing, the virus kicked in again.. he felt like he was on fire... the letter dropped to the floor, the doctors and nurses came rushing in... but it was to late...

The next morning When Bulla came to see her father she was horrified to see he was not there.. She called out for him but no answer came.. she fell to the floor and noticed a piece of paper, she gathered all of her strength and crawled over to it, she began to read the letter her father had written to her.

She began to cry. she said below a whisper .. "I love you daddy, i will always be your little girl.."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope you enjoyed the One Shot.**

**it is alot different from my normal**

**fictions, but i still hope you**

**liked it. Please**

**Review. :D**

**Anoke**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
